I Don't Think I Can Live Without Her
by DBZ-Sweetheart18
Summary: Goku's wife dies and he falls into a deep depression. Can Goku cope and live without Chi-Chi at his side? Read and find out... I hope you like it! Read, Review, and Subscribe please! :-


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. I also do NOT own any of the characters. **

**I Don't Think I Can Live Without Her...**

**Chapter 1: Living Is Just Too Hard To Do...**

**Goku's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

**The emotional pain I'm feeling is excruciating... It's hard to handle... When Chi-Chi died, all I could think about was how I'd ever get through my worthless life without her. My friends don't like how I am, so they have abandoned me for what I've become. They don't care that I've fallen into despair anymore. To be honest, I don't really think they ever did.**

** Ever since Chi-Chi died I've been falling into a black hole. And it really feels like no one want to pull me out. I'm not really surprised. I guess I've always expected them to leave me out in the cold, dark loneliness.**

** My children... Gohan and Goten... They have stopped trying to force me to get better and do something. Obviously because the results are horrible. They have their own lives now. So they don't live with me anymore. Gohan is married to Videl. They had a daughter named pan. She's a beautiful little girl. Goten is engaged to a young girl name felise. **

** Nobody wants me around anymore... I'm sorry I'm such a big burden to the world... Which is why I've decided to end my life today... I can't live in a world of loneliness and depression... I can't live in a world where nobody cares about me... I can't live in a world without Chi-Chi... It's just too hard form me...**

** Ever since Chi-Chi died, all I do is sit in my room and stare at the wall.**

** I walk over to my bathroom and open up the medicine cabinet. I take out a bottle of sleeping pills. This is what I'm going to use to end what little of my life remains. I take a glass full of water and walk back to my bedroom. It's time for me to go.**

**I lay on my bed, and spill the entire bottle of sleeping pills into my mouth. I take three big gulps of water, and I just wait.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**It has been 30 minutes since I took the pills. I'm feeling really sleepy of course. So, I just close my eyes. I can feel my life force start to slip away as I fall asleep.**

**I know the end is near...**

**I know it's my time to go...**

**I'm going to be with Chi-Chi really soon...**

**Gohan's P.O.V.**

** Dad has been really miserable since mom died. I feel really sorry for him. I know he thinks me and everybody else don't care about him. But we do. We're all just scared of seeing dad in the wreck he's in. But today, as I walk closer and closer to my dad's house, I brought his friends. Everyone is here. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, and even Vegeta came along to see my dad.**

** Dad never eats that much anymore, so I hardly ever come over with groceries. He literally never sleeps, so he has bags and dark, bruise like circles under his eyes.**

** I'm afraid dad is gonna die of a broken heart. So if he's gonna die, I wanna see as much of him as I possibly can.**

** I walk into my dad's house, and put the groceries I picked up down on the kitchen counter.**

** "Hey Gohan. Do you feel that?" Krillin asked suddenly panicking.**

** "Yeah. It's weird. I sense that my dad's life force is quickly slipping away." I replied.**

** "We should go see what's up with him." Yamcha suggested.**

** I didn't reply. All I did was rush up stairs to see if my dad was ok. Everybody else followed me.**

** We all rush into my dad's bedroom. Dad is sound asleep on his bed. I call out to him.**

** "Dad?" I asked.**

**No answer...**

** "Dad?" I say a little louder.**

** Still no answer...**

** "DAD!!!" I yell.**

** Once again no answer...**

** I rush over to my dad's side. Dad is barely breathing.**

** I pick him up and place him on the ground.**

** "DAD!!! WAKE UP!!! DAD!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.**

** "Get out of the way, Gohan." Bulma says.**

** I do as she says. She looks over my dad to see if there are any injuries. She saw none of the sort.**

** "What is this?" Bulma asks no one in particular.**

** She pulled a bottle out of my dad's hand. She looks it over, and gasps.**

** "OH NO!!! GOKU, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!?! Bulma screams as she panics about my dad's condition.**

** "What's wrong Bulma? What's wrong with my dad?" I say in a worried tone.**

** "HE TOOK A WHOLE BOTTLE OF SLEEPING PILLS!!!" Bulma is crying now.**

** "WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO BULMA?!?!" I scream. I'm crying now too.**

** "I have to pump his stomach before he dies." Bulma said as she wiped her tears away.**

** "Ok. What would you like us to do Bulma?" I ask.**

** "I want all of you to leave this room right now while I work on repairing your dad." Bulma explained.**

** "Ok. Everybody let's get out. Hurry! So Bulma can work on my dad!" I say as I push everybody out of my dad's bedroom.**

**5 Hours Later**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Krillin's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I'm scared. I'm scared I'm gonna lose my best friend. I always regretted abandoning Goku after Chi-Chi died. I tried my best to get Goku back to normal. But nothing worked. Everybody tried everything and nothing worked.**

** Everybody abandoned Goku the way he was because they thought Goku would get better on his own. But we were all wrong... Goku just tried to kill himself... Everybody in this house is to blame... I'm even to blame... I can't believe I could abandon my best friend in his time of need... Goku was always there for me when I had troubles... So... So why wasn't I there for him when he needed me...? I didn't have a straight answer... Gohan and Goten are the only ones that didn't abandon Goku... Of course... Why would they abandon him...? Goku's their father... Damn it all...! I hate myself for this...! I just hope the others are feeling the same thing I'm feeling...**

** Just then, Bulma walked out of Goku's bedroom.**

** "Ok, Guys." Bulma said. She must have been crying while she was pumping Goku's stomach, because she had tear stains on her cheeks.**

** "How's my dad, Bulma?" Gohan almost screamed.**

** "He's ok now... He's just asleep right now..." Bulma said.**

** "What should we do with him now?" Gohan asked.**

** "We should let him sleep. It's not a good idea for any of us to leave Goku alone anymore. I'm afraid he might try to pull a stunt like this again." Bulma explained**

** "I'll stay with him." Gohan said.**

** "Well not just you Gohan. We should all take turns looking after Goku, and making sure he's ok." Bulma said.**

** Just then, a tired groan came from Goku's bedroom.**

** "Uh oh guys. I think Goku is waking up." I said.**

** Bulma peeked into Goku's bedroom.**

** "You're right Krillin. Goku is awake now. Let's go into his room and say, "Hi." Ok?"**

** "Yeah." Gohan said.**

** Everybody got up from their seated position and walked into Goku's room.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** I walked into my dad's room wondering how he would react to seeing his friends again. I know dad probably thinks they don't care. I see it in his face everyday. He think they don't care. But in reality, they do care.**

** Dad is sitting up in his bed. He look completely exhausted.**

** "Hey dad. How are you feeling?" I asked.**

** No answer...**

** "We all came to see you dad." I said.**

** "Hi..." He whispers.**

** "Hey there. How ya doin' buddy?" Krillin said cheerfully.**

** Dad gave Krillin a cold glare.**

** "Dad, Krillin asked you how you're doing. Why don't you answer him?" I asked him sternly.**

** "Cause I don't want to..." Dad said coldly. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"**

** "We wanted to see you Goku." Bulma said sadly.**

** I could tell Bulma was hurt by my dad's words. She almost started crying again.**

** "Uh, well, I'm gonna be staying with you for a while dad. You guys can go now if you want to." I said. That was more of an order than a suggestion.**

** "Uh, ok. Come on guys." Bulma told everybody.**

** Everybody got up and left dad's bedroom.**

** "Bye Goku." Everybody said in unison.**

** Once everybody left, I took a chair from the side desk on the left side of the room, and sat next to dad.**

** "Dad? Why would you try to kill yourself?" I asked him gently.**

** Well, that's the first chapter!!! I hope you liked it!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Read and Review please!!! :-)**


End file.
